federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Aidyah Dhaja
Aidyah "Addi" Dhaja an NPC who is no longer played in any format within the group. She will have no plots of her own and this page serves only as a standard for basic information. A nominal empathy at best, she most takes after her mother in matters of psionic abilities; however, Addi inherited her father’s dark coloring and ear for music. Background Information Aidyah has contact with all of her siblings save one, Victoria, who was conceived and born in the past. Occasionally, the young girl is permitted to come to the future and interact with her family but only once a year. More information on Aidyah's siblings, as well as her nieces/nephews can be found on the Dhow/Dhaja Children page. Family Information What Addi lacks in psionic ability she more than makes up for in intellect and talent. She is a scholar at heart, and an artist as well. From a young age Addi was selected to perform in musical productions, and at age 10 she joined an acting company that travelled the galaxy. For half the year she would be in the classroom, and for the other half tutors were provided to keep the younger members of the troupe on course for school. Addi soaked up the life, throwing her heart into acting and singing – and for a time she saw this as her future. However, in the fall-out of her sister’s abduction and rescue from Fenris, reality struck hard. Withdrawing from her extracurricular activities to be home with her family, Addi poured her efforts into her parents, her younger siblings, and school. In school, Addi participated in speech and debate, her fertile mind absorbing the details and applying them to what she already knew about language and stage presence. From her time with the troupe, her ability at languages had been strongly developed. It was about this time – in the middle of her junior year – that it was suggested Addi consider the realm of diplomacy. She considered the offer, and began looking into courses both in civilian schools as well as at the academy. About the time Addi started her senior year of High School, the Federation found itself in the middle of a campaign for a new president. By sheer luck – and a little help in the background from an old family friend – Addi found herself assigned to the campaign as a translator. The experience was an eye-opening one, and Addi welcomed the challenge of travelling with the Greenwood campaign and working hands-on with different cultures. It set her in her mind the desire to explore a Diplomatic track of study once she graduated. At one time in her life, Addi was poised to enter the Julliard school of fine arts; however, due to a family crisis concerning her sister, Elli, the dream was shelved. Though Addi looks fondly on the memory, she has yet to express any regret over the loss. Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2401-2405, Addi applied citing an interest in social sciences; the course would supplement her study, and completing an academy degree would give her placement within the Federation and allow her to move forward on a more professional level. A quiet, easy-going student, Addi nonetheless managed to remain in the upper levels of her classes academically. However, her advisers suggested to her that Diplomatic field might not be the only course to consider. On this suggestion, Addi branched out her study, and in the summer following her Junior year, she took a volunteer position in the Intel department, assisting with the administrative side of the field. 4 Aidyah Dhaja Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Starfleet Category:Social Science Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:April Category:2383 Category:All Characters